Luigi's Mansion: The Return of the Ghosts
by PeachMidnaandLink
Summary: One day, Luigi recieves a letter from someone unknown, reminding him of his mansion. The letter declares that he should visit the mansion and Mario thinks this is a good idea. The two invite others to join their trip, but soon realize the mansion is haunted. Can the ghosts be taken back to the gallery?


**Luigi's Mansion: Return of the Ghosts**

Luigi remembered the day when he was defeating ghosts to save his older brother, Mario. One rainy, stormy night, Luigi went to check his mail and saw that he had won the mansion that was in a contest he never entered. He decided to break the good news to his brother, but found he was missing. Assuming he went to see Peach, Luigi studied the map to the mansion he had gotten in the mail to check out his new home. The mansion was shown to be a bright, colorful place. The Sun always shunned upon the place. It was too much for Luigi to take in at once.

The mansion wasn't too far away from Luigi's beloved home, so he decided it would be OK to go right then. He slowly walked out of the house and closed the door quietly. Finding it was wet and soggy outside, Luigi took his green umbrella that Daisy made for him. Walking quickly, Luigi stared at the map to reach his destination.

The walk wasn't too long, which Luigi was happy for (He didn't like stormy weather). The crows squawked above from the bare tree tops, making Luigi sprint faster. Ahead of the bare woods stood an old looking mansion. Luigi looked down at the map to make sure it was his. He pointed to the little drawing of the mansion, figuring out that mansion belonged to him. As he looked up, a lightning strike flashed from behind. Gathering up courage to go check out his new home, Luigi cautiously neared the house.

Fear trembled throughout the plumber. He took a deep breath as he walked up the steps to the front door. As he began to open the door, Luigi's hands began to shake. The door revealed a room with two staircases leading up to a hall with three doors. One door in the middle, one on the left side of the hall, and one on the right. A light hung above on the ceiling, but it wasn't on, making the room very dark. Another door sat in the middle of the staircases.

Luigi opened the door. "Hello?" He called to the darkness before him. A sense of wanting to explore filled him, so he observed the small room. Suddenly, a small orange orb floated out of the darkness, holding a key. The orb flew around the center of the room. Unknowingly, it had dropped the key on the carpet in front of Luigi. The orb flew straight through the middle door, leaving Luigi in the dark room.

Luigi picked up the key and inspected it. Knowing he must follow the orb, he tore up the stairs and unlocked the door where the ghost had gone through. Inside the room, dim purple candle glowed wildly. Four portraits hung on the walls and a few bookshelves sat against the walls. A table sat on the right side of the room, holding a candle.

When things seemed calm, an orange ghost popped up in front of Luigi, making him fall back to the ground in fear. The ghost neared Luigi, trying to spook him more. Trying to flee, Luigi crawled away from the ghost. He crawled into a corner, not being able to stand.

The ghost was suddenly pulled away by a small man in a white lab coat, wearing round glasses. As the ghost tried to escape, the man chased it around the room, trying to obtain it inside the vacuum. He tripped over a leg of the table, collapsing him to the ground, but he still kept his grip on the vacuum. The ghost dragged him all over the room, until he let go, sending the man flying back. When the man let go, the ghost laughed, waving his hands all about. It disappeared into the darkness.

Luigi slowly walked to the man, seeing he looked hurt. "Ouch… Ooof… I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of works." The man stood up and smiled. "I'm getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Professor E. Gadd." The professor shook Luigi's hand with great pleasure. He turned his gaze to the portraits, obviously waiting for the ghost to return. The room still had its dark eeriness, but seemed even scarier knowing ghosts were inside.

"This house… I swear it seems to have more ghosts everyday!" He turned back to Luigi with concern in his eyes. "What's a young feller like you doing here, anyhoo?" Before Luigi could even speak, three ghosts emerged from the darkness, waving their hands up on the air. They laughed, nearing the duo. "Uh-oh! This looks ugly!" E. Gadd turned to the door, flinging it open like a hurricane. It seemed he was eager to get out. "All right, youngster, look lively! Follow me, posthaste!"

After that, Luigi set off on a journey to defeat the ghosts from _his_ home, but soon found out it was a journey to save his brother from the ghosts.

_A few years later…_

Luigi woke up from a dream that he couldn't remember what it was like. He was hot and sweaty due to the brightness of the Sun. Feeling he had sleep in his eyes, Luigi quickly rubbed his eyes to remove it. When he could see clearly, Luigi turned to his green clock. It was ten in the morning. Supposing he slept in late, Luigi threw off the covers and walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen smelled of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Luigi took in the smell all at once. It smelled delicious. Mario was at the oven, cooking breakfast. "Good morning, bro!" He was always the one to do the cooking there. Luigi would cook sometimes, but not often. Feeling hungry, Luigi took a spot at the table, waiting for breakfast. The mail on the table caught his eye.

He quickly began sorting through the mail. They never got anything good, really. All it they got was junk mail, bills, and letters from the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi hoped someday they would actually get something good. Assuming nothing was going to be good, Luigi tossed the letters back onto the table. Suddenly, a green envelope slipped from the pile.

Luigi picked it up and read the envelope closely. _Luigi's Mansion!_ It read. Wanting to hear about the mansion, Luigi tore it open and began to read it.

_Dear Luigi,_

_Don't you remember that eerie mansion you won? Well… I think you forgot about it. Tsk tsk tsk… Better go visit it, eh? Don't want any… ghosts haunting it, am I right, boy?  
-Anonymous_

Cautiously, Luigi folded the note. His hands shook, fearing it came from someone… scary. He knew scary notes came from bad people. But… visiting the mansion couldn't hurt, right? Mario held all the food plates, some even on his head, carrying them to the table. Luigi was famished and quickly forgot about the note.

Being too hungry to wait, Luigi quickly dug into the dish. It was delicious, as usual. The two brothers quickly ate to get on with their day, but none of them said a word. The table filled with quietness in ease. As Luigi took his last bite, he leaned forward, allowing the note to fall from his pocket.

Mario quickly spotted it, snatching it from Luigi. His eyes quickly moved across the paper, reading the words before him. A smile slowly crept up on his face. "Luigi, how about we go take a vacation to your mansion? We can invite a couple friends, too."

Luigi thought about this, taking his finished plate to the sink to wash it. He remembered the mansion, how clean it was now. It was not filled with ghosts and dust, rather regular things. Such as, furniture, food, water, plants, rooms, anything you'd expect a house to have. Thinking this would be fun, Luigi turned to Mario, his hands wet from the water of the sink.

"Sure, it'd be fun. I'm going to call up Daisy. You call the others." Luigi walked to his room to dial Daisy on his telephone. He sat on the bed, lifting the phone from his nightstand. Daisy's phone number was 042-1198-9000, so he decided to dial that one. Princess Daisy was Luigi's best friend and he could always count on her. She never let him down on anything.

The phone dialed, calling Daisy. Luigi hoped she would pick up. Suddenly, the dialing stopped. It was silent across the line. "Hello?" Daisy's familiar voice called. Luigi sighed in relief.

"Hey, Daisy! I was wonderin' if you wanted to take a vacation to my mansion… I assure you, it's going to be fun!"  
"Sure! I'll pack my bags and come to your house, kk? 'Kay, byee! See ya later!" Daisy hung up.

Luigi put his phone back on the nightstand, walking to his closet. He pulled out a green suitcase to put his clothes in. This vacation would be fun. Since Luigi only had green clothes, he only packed green clothes. He packed pajamas, his green outfit, a tooth brush, shampoo and conditioner, and soap. That was all he really needed. Once done packing, his suitcase was filled to the brim, so of course, he couldn't pack anymore.

Luigi hauled his suitcase out to the kitchen to see Mario's suitcase. His suitcase was packed all the way, not able to carry anymore. Luigi set his bag on Mario's. He couldn't wait to go to his home. Due to not seeing it for a long time, Luigi yearned to see it again. He sat at the table, dreaming of it. "So, who did you invite?" Luigi asked.

"Peach, Midna, Link, and Rosalina." Mario touched the tips of his fingers, remembering who he invited. Luigi nodded, returning back to his thoughts. He didn't really listen to who was coming, rather day dreaming. _This is going to be great…_

A little while later, the Sun began to set beyond the horizon. Luigi sat on the porch, watching it go down. Night was heading in and the walk to the mansion would soon start. The sky was painted with pink, yellow, orange, and white, declaring the day was at an end. The warmth of the day sunk in with the Sun and dark clouds headed in the golden skies. Luigi figured the people who were coming might be hungry on the walk, so he strode to the garden to a big fruit tree. It was filled with red, delicious apples.

Luigi picked ten off, just to be safe. He slipped the apples into his bag. Suddenly, he felt a wet drop slip onto his nose. Deciding to find out what it was, he looked up to see a whole rainstorm come in. The rain pelted hard on the rooftops. Not wanting to get wet, Luigi dashed inside his house, away from the rain.

"Mario, a storm is coming!" Luigi slammed the door. He quickly ran under the table through fear. Thunder boomed from the distance, making Luigi jump back. Hail pounded the roof and lightning flashed. Suddenly, the door knocked. Luigi howled in fear, jumping up and running to his room.

Mario walked to the door, opening it. Midna and Link walked in. The Twilight Princess looked around the room in disgust. "Ew, do you guys live in a dump? Anyway, when are we going?" Midna was always curious of when something was going to happen. She didn't have the patients for anything. Link turned his gaze to Midna. "If there are others, then maybe when they get here." He shrugged.

Midna dropped her suitcase on the ground. It was black with green, illuminating marks embedded on it. Link did the same with his green and gold one. Midna never cared about making messes, unless it was in her home. She always left her stuff for others to clean up. Knowing people would clean it, Midna thought it was fun to do. "C'mon, Link. Let's go outside and enjoy the rain!"

The two walked outside the house to enjoy themselves. Meanwhile, three other princesses were making their way to Mario and Luigi's house. The cold wind rustled wildly, making leaves fall from the wet trees. Rain pelted down firmly upon the ground and the thunder boomed stridently. Lightning lit up the cloudy sky. Although the three girls were bitter, the breath of their conversations saw them through. None of them could wait to get inside somewhere.

"So, uh, what do you think the mansion will be like?" Peach asked with a quivering voice. She folded her arms to keep warm. Not one of the girls knew exactly where they were going, but they hoped they would soon find the house. "I'm n-not sure. How about you, Rosalina?" Daisy's teeth chattered noisily, showing how cold she was.

Rosalina looked to Daisy. She thought about what it would look like. Maybe very roomy or otherwise, very cramped. The thought of the mansion quivered her soul. Or it could be haunted… No, it couldn't be haunted. However, there was a 20% likelihood that it could. "I believe it's quite spacious." Rosalina said inaudibly. The girls thought that was a good thought. It was a mansion, after all.

Suddenly, the girls saw a small house loom ahead. "Thank goodness!" Wanting to be free of the bitterness, the princesses ran up to the house and knocked on it. "Luigi, you get it! I'm busy!" Mario shouted from the kitchen. Luigi rolled his eyes, walking to the door. He knew it could only be the others Mario had invited. Slowly, he opened the door, revealing Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. "Hi, Luigi!" Daisy said, shoving Peach and Rosalina aside. She gave Luigi a quick hug.

Midna peeked her head from out of the bathroom. "Great… They're here… Who invited them?!" Midna never enjoyed being with Peach and Daisy. They gave her headaches from their enjoyment of boring things. She would never be caught dead being with _those_ two. Midna noticed Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina all wore shawls that were their favorite color. The three held umbrellas to keep themselves dry from the pouring rain. _Of course, they have to act so perfect like, Ohmigosh! I am not getting wet at all! So annoying…_ Midna rolled her eyes.

Being too excited to wait, everyone quickly grabbed their suitcases. "Wait! Make sure you have everything you need." Luigi said loudly. With that, the vacationers began searching through their luggage. Almost everyone observed they had everything. Only a few noticed some things were missing. Not a moment sooner, the group was ready to set off onto their vacation. None could wait.

"OK, follow me, everyone!" Luigi slowly opened the door, leading outside to a twisted path of fears…


End file.
